Something to Tell You
by Jaymi1
Summary: The night before the final battle with Voldemort Ron has something to tell Hermione


Something to Tell You  
By Jaymi  
  
Rating: G Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter that honour goes to J.K Rowling, so please don't sue me!! Summary: It's the night before the final battle with Voldemort and Ron and Hermione have a long awaited talk. A/N: This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfic so be kind, that being said please review and tell me what you think, I'm thinking about doing another part only in Ron's POV. Anyway, read, enjoy and please review. P.S. Please don't mind the bad grammar, fanfiction.net keeps replacing my ellipses with full stops and stuff so that's not my fault  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep.  
  
The sun would soon be up on the most important day of her short life and she really needed to be at her best, which meant she really, really needed to sleep, but she couldn't. She couldn't make her mind shut up long enough to give her some peace.  
  
At times like this, she probably would have turned to her faithful books, to brushing up on her hexes as they would definitely come in handy, but she had found that she had troubles concentrating on what she was reading and had given up, opting to get some sleep. The only problem was that she had troubles doing that too, so she had resigned herself to staring at the ceiling of her room, watching the candle light flicker and move against the stone.  
  
What would happen to her tomorrow? To all of them? Would this battle mean the end of hundreds of lives? Of her own?  
  
So what if it does? She thought coldly to herself. She had long ago resigned herself to the fact that it was a very real possibility that she would die in battle against Voldemort and his henchmen some day. It had seemed that that day had come when intelligence had made its way to the Order that Voldemort had planned an ambush on the Hogwarts castle, the very centre of the resistance. The day that was fast approaching was the day Voldemort had named for the ambush, and in his eyes, defeat of the resistance, the only remaining obstacle in his complete rise to power.  
  
Naturally, plans had been put into action, plans that had been drawn up a long time ago in fear that this exact scenario would occur. Students and professors alike would defend the castle with their lives in order to save the last hope for the wizarding world.  
  
Ron and Hermione had been ready and willing to do their part, as too had Harry. There had been a great deal of argument against that idea, but all had been made null and void when Harry had reminded them all that he was the only one who could destroy Voldemort. Dumbledore had agreed with them, telling them that it was time to stop hiding from Voldemort. Unless Harry faced him all they would be doing would be buying themselves time before they would have to face him and they simply could not afford to keep on that course anymore.  
  
So, plans had been put into action. Dumbledore's Army had been gathered together to fight against Voldemort. Now all they had to do was wait, wait for the sun to rise on what would be many peoples final day. What could be the victory or failure of the last resistance against Lord Voldemort. It was the waiting that Hermione was sure was going to kill her.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rapping on her door. Before she could answer, she heard the door open slightly and heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron whispered. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered back, though not sure why she was doing so as she was the only one in the room. One of the perks of being Head Girl, though that didn't matter much anymore.  
  
"Can I uh.can I come in?" He asked nervously. Why would he be nervous? She thought to herself, he's been in here plenty of times.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said, pulling herself up so that she was sitting against the headboard, her knees coming up under her chin. She saw him step over the threshold, close the door behind him then come towards the bed. She felt the mattress dip slightly as he came to rest at the edge of her bed.  
  
"I, uh, couldn't sleep, and Harry's not 'round, he's still with Dumbledore and the rest of the Order. I figured you would be awake too," he said sounding tired and much older than his meagre 17 years.  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep either. I couldn't even review the hexes and jinxes I'll need tomorrow," she said as she laid a cheek on her knees and sighed. "I just can't seem to concentrate, or relax, which is to be expected I suppose. It's just.I'm.worried.and I guess.more than a little bit scared," she admitted quietly, closing her eyes and hoping he wouldn't think any less of her for her admission.  
  
For a moment he didn't say anything and when she felt the mattress move as he got up, she thought he might be leaving. But she was surprised when only seconds later; he sat down beside her, taking her hands in both of his. His large hands were warm and strong and she couldn't help but feel a little safer, a little more protected, a little less scared, knowing that he was her best friend and that he would be fighting alongside her tomorrow.  
  
"We're all scared Hermione," he said softly as his thumb rubbed soft, soothing circles on the back of her hand. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with being scared. You wouldn't be human if you weren't. You know, I'm not scared of dieing, not anymore, it's going to happen sooner or later, but the one thing that terrifies me the most is that you or Harry could be hurt in any way, that you might die tomorrow and I might never see either of you again, I'm just as scared as you. But the thing is, this is something we've all decided to do, we've made the choice to put our lives on the line so that others won't have to, and that's what keeps me going, that I'm helping someone else, saving someone else."  
  
She was stunned by this admission. There had been a time when Ronald Weasley, youngest boy of the rather large Weasley family, would never have admitted to feeling anything that could be seen as a weakness. It was a sign of how much he had matured in the past few years, of how much he had been forced to live through. It was one of the things she loved about him.  
  
Hermione had known Ron for close to seven years now. True, they had not always gotten along, but they had always gotten through their differences and remained friends, best friends, in their own definition of the words. It had taken Hermione years to realise what she felt towards Ron may have been more than mere friendship, that maybe she was in love with one of her best friends. This realisation had come at an inopportune time, Voldemort had risen again and the wizarding world was crumbling around them. She had kept these new found feelings to herself, too wrapped up in the fight against Voldemort and his henchmen. It was times like these; however that she remembered why exactly she had fallen in love with Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hermione," Ron's nervous voice broke through her thoughts once again. "There's something I need to tell you, something I should have told you a long time ago, I guess I was.scared of how you would react."  
  
As his words sunk in Hermione felt her heart speed up. Could he really be talking about what I think he's talking about? She asked herself, hoping against hope that he was.  
  
"What is it Ron?" She asked, laying her free hand on his upper arm. "You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Yeah I know," he said, looking her straight in the eye. "And I really wanna thank you for that.being such a good friend I mean. I haven't been the easiest person to get along with, but you've stuck with me and I'm really grateful, to you and Harry. It's just that, this was a really big thing and I had to come to grips with it before I could speak to you about it and then this whole thing with Voldemort came up and there just never seemed to be a right time."  
  
"Right time for what Ron?" She had a strong idea of what he was talking about but needed him to say it.  
  
"I.I." He stuttered before taking a deep breath and looking her in the eyes once again. "I wanted to tell you that.I love you. That I've been in love with you for a long time, I just didn't know how, or when to tell you. And I realise this is not the most opportune time for me to tell you this but I had to tell you before we go out tomorrow, I couldn't handle the fact that we may never see each other again, that one of us might die without you knowing how I feel about you."  
  
Hermione's vision began to blur, as she felt tears well up in her eyes. He had just told her he love her, just told her he felt the same way she did. Tomorrow they would probably die, but all her anxieties about the coming battle had floated away when he had told her he loved her. If tonight was her last night she would make the most of the time she had left, she would spend the last, precious hours with him and then they would go into battle together.  
  
The tears that had been gathering must have fallen without her knowing it, because she felt a hand gently touch her cheek, his thumb coming up to brush away the tears trailing down her face.  
  
"Please, Hermione," he pleaded. "Don't cry. I'm sorry if that wasn't what you wanted to hear. I'm sorry, just please don't cry."  
  
She looked at him then, blue eyes meeting brown, and smiled at him. Her hand had come up to the one he had placed on her cheek and removed it slowly, taking it in her own. Squeezing it lightly.  
  
"Don't be stupid, of course I wanted to hear it. I've been wanting you to say that for years. I've felt the same way for years," she said, watching his reaction.  
  
"So, you're saying.you're saying you love me too?" He asked her, a smile breaking out on his face too.  
  
"Yes, that's what I'm saying," Hermione said, in a slightly amused tone.  
  
"Wow," he said looking slightly dazed. "That's just.wow!"  
  
And for the first time in so many weeks, Hermione Granger laughed, it was just a small one, but a laugh all the same. It must have snapped him out of his thoughts because the dazed look disappeared from his face, a huge smile taking its place.  
  
"I've missed that," he said. "You laughing, smiling, I've really missed that."  
  
"Really?" She asked, smiling even wider. It had been a long time since anyone had had anything to smile about, but being there with Ron at that moment she couldn't help but smile and laugh and it felt good, she wasn't going to deny that.  
  
He just nodded at her, but said nothing. The she realised he was leaning forward. He was going to kiss her! Ronald Weasley was going to kiss her. But before she could think anything more, she felt his lips brush hers softly, as if unsure, of what to do.  
  
As quickly as it began, it was over, as Ron pulled back to look her in the eye. It had not been Hermione's first kiss, she owed that honour to Viktor Krum, but this kiss was by far the best, sweet, and soft and wonderful, what she had imagined her first kiss would be like.  
  
Without any further hesitation, she put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her for another kiss. As the kiss deepened, she wrapped both arms around his neck, their bodies coming closer than either thought they could.  
  
The kiss lasted a few long moments, and was only broken due to the need for air. As they pulled apart, Ron rested his forehead against Hermione's, breathing heavily, but with a goofy smile playing on his lips. Hermione, whose arms were still around his neck smiled at seeing it. She had missed seeing him smile as well, she had missed seeing that once vibrant face light up like it did when he smiled or laughed or joked with his friends. She had not seen not seen him smile for a long time, and she was glad to be the one to finally make it happen again.  
  
"I love you Ron," she whispered to him as she pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her to him tightly, nuzzling the side of her neck with his nose. She could stay like this forever, wrapped up in the protective circle of his arms until the end of her days. She wished it could be like that, but unfortunately it couldn't, they had to go into battle and like Ron had said earlier; risk their lives so that others wouldn't have to. Not for the first time did she wish things weren't the way they were, but she had come to realise that wishing never got anyone anywhere, so there was really no point in wasting time on it. If she had learnt nothing at all from this whole experience, it was that time was short and loved ones were precious, that you should take neither for granted, and she wasn't prepared to. She squeezed him tightly, but then leant back in his embrace, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Ron will you." she trailed of quietly, not sure whether she should ask what she wanted to. Why not? She asked herself, this may be the last chance you will get to be with him like this.  
  
"Will I what Hermione? What do you want me to do?" He asked her, taking her face in his hands.  
  
"Will you.will you, stay here with me tonight?" She asked him, her eyes never straying from his. "You know, just to sleep, nothing else."  
  
He didn't say anything for a moment, and she was afraid he was going to refuse her, but for the third time that night he leaned in, gently kissing her, mumbling his assent against her lips.  
  
"Thank you," she said after they had pulled away.  
  
She felt him watching her as she pulled back the covers on her bed and slide under their warmth, when she was nestled, when she was comfortable she turned back to watch him as he removed his shoes and jumper and carefully climb under the blankets with her. When he was in and comfortable she moved over closer to his warm body and laid her head on the pillow that his chest made. She sighed quietly when she felt his arms circle her once more and pull her tightly to him again.  
  
She would sleep now, they both would. Tomorrow they would rise with everyone else, they would fight side by side with friends and family, they would risk their lives for the greater good. But somehow, she didn't feel quite so scared about it now, knowing that she was loved by her friends and family, by Ron, knowing that he would protect her with everything he had, and that she would do the same for him. She couldn't feel anything but safe in the warm circle of his arms, and that may be lulling her into a false sense of security, but she was determined to enjoy this time with him, to feel safe and secure for the first time in a long time, what would come would come, she couldn't stop that, no one could, instead she would sleep, wrapped up in the arms of the one she loved, safe for the moment.  
  
The End. 


End file.
